oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything Comes to a Stop
The Captain of this Ship The sound of the fire bell rang throughout the entire island. The volunteer fire brigade shuffled to their positions, carrying as much water with them as possible. The calls of the firefighters were heard by the general populace as they rushed to the burning house. "What's burning!" "It's Theodore’s place! Him and his family are still inside!" The firefighters went for hours, trying to calm the raging inferno. By the time they finally succeeded, the house was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash. They stood around the ruins, their expressions solemn. No one could have survived a fire like that. Then the crying of a baby resounded through the area. Sitting in the rubble, covered in soot, was Theodore’s child, and there wasn’t a scratch on him. ---- The rumbling of the ship stirred Avery from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open and he flew out of his bed. “Alright, I’m up!” The sound of cannon fire and crashing waves sounded from outside. He rushed to the deck. "What's going on!" The rumbling of the ship affected not only Avery, but even deeper into the ship where Seth would sit, playing a song on his piano as he heard Avery’s bellows from further down the hall. Seth quickly rose from his seat, hastily making his way to the door before peering down the hall. “Hell if I know, let’s go check it out!” Seth said, walking down the ships quarters in purple velvet pajamas, a sensual and mature aura about himself even in rest. Standing at the deck, dressed in his pajamas covered by his signature lab coat, Arukana let out a growl as he pulled out a handgun from his coat and fired at an incoming cannonball, causing a powerful beam of light to strike the projectile before it exploded midair. Looking over to the dumbfound Avery, he walked over and rapped his knuckles on the noggin of his captain. "Wake up, Samurai! We’ve got a job to do." Arukana said, clearly irritated. There were bags under his eyes, showing his clear lack of sleep. "We’ve got Marines on our ass and I’m sure you want them gone too. That applies to everyone, so wake the fuck up and arm yourselves for combat!" As his crew members arrived on the deck, he addressed them. "Prepare to engage the enemy! Shep! Set! Bring the fight to them! Take care of the left flank! Yo! Cover them afar! I’ll take care of the rest!" Avery touched the deck of the ship. "Senkan Kassen!" The entire ship whirred to life, the cannons coming out of the side of the ship, cannonballs rolling into them completely of their own volition. "Fire!" Before the spheres could reach their marks, they all exploded, a swift wave in the air seemingly slicing through them. A figure landed on the ship. One brave crew member attempted to intercept him, but the man simply smacked him across the face. The sound of a crack sounded as he dropped the ground. "Ship King Henry Avery!" The man called, walking towards the captain of the ship. "In the name of the World Government, we're here to reclaim this ship and make you pay for your crimes!" Avery couldn't help but grin. "Hey Ben. It's been a while. Sorry to say, but the Sol Arche is mine now. You can't have it!" ---- "This is your new brother.” A man was holding the young boy's hand as he addressed his son. The brunette boy grinned, holding out his hand to shake. "Hi, my name is Avery." The other boy looked at his hand, first in surprise, but his face soon turned into that of a smile. "Hi, I'm Benjamin." He wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a strong hug. "Welcome to the Henry Family." ---- "Everyone stay back!" Avery called, "This one's mine!" Benjamin scoffed. "This won’t be like when we were kids Avi. I'm a captain of the marines now." "You did always like playing the good guy, didn’t you big brother." "Don’t call me that! You broke any bonds we had as a family the day you decided to become a pirate!" "You broke those bonds yourself when you became a marine." Benjamin grit his teeth. "Soru!" Avery couldn't even process the attack. A punch had already struck him in the gut. He gagged from the sudden force. "It actually hurt? He didn’t hesitate in his retaliation, delivering a strong punch to Benjamin's cheek. The marine skidded backward himself. He rubbed his cheek, but there was no mark. "I told you I've gotten stronger, Avi. Your little love taps aren't going to do anything to me anymore. Rankyaku!" He made a quick swipe with his leg, a blade of air flying off from it. Avery held up his arms, the blade pushed him back, but failed to cut his skin. "Tekkai Kenpo!" He had already moved behind him. "Tetsu no Dangan!" He delivered a strong blow to his back. Avery coughed as he flew forward, rolling along the deck of the ship. "This technique allows you to make your body as hard as iron. Normally you won't be able to move while using it, but I trained to the point where I can maintain my offense and defense simultaneously. It was the fastest way to be able to break your iron skin." "How flattering, you learned a whole technique just to beat up your little brother." He charged at Benjamin. "Geppo!" The jumped into the air, jumping off the air as if it was solid. "Rankyaku "Ran"!" He kicked a flurry of smaller blades down onto the pirate. There was no time dodge. He held out his arms above him as the blades rained down upon him. Petting Zoo As soon as she had received her orders, Shephard was already gone, jumping from the deck of the ship towards the see. One of her crewmates called out to her, but it was too late. They ran to the edge of the ship to see her running... Running on water. "Come on Seth! We've got a job to do!" She ran for the nearest battleship, brandishing her sword. “Alright, alright!” Seth responded, floating through the air before touching down just above the main deck of the ship, hovering above it, his velvet pajamas waving in the wind as destruction rained around him. “Let’s try and get this over with quickly, I was composing a song, and in my favorite part too.” Seth spoke, raising his hand to a group of marines approaching from Shepherds rare, blasting them from the deck of the boat with little to no effort. Shephard brandished her sword, just a few of the bandages wrapped around it coming undone. A few cannonballs fly towards her as she ran, but she was far too fast for them to strike. "Just a few of them won't hurt." She ran by a marine battleship, sticking her sword into its side as she continued to run, gauging the side of the ship. It soon began to sink. "I'll take care of the two on the left!" she called to Seth. “Alrighty!” Seth exclaimed, shooting a hardy thumbs up at the girl, turning his attention to the task at hand. “Anybody home!” Seth said singsongy as he cupped his mouth and screamed across the deck. As Seth stood back shouting, something lunged at him from a distance. It rotated, spiraling towards his figure so fast that the wind even curved and covered its body. If it wasn't stopped soon, there was an incredibly high chance that it would strike Seth and cover his body in a many of slash and such. “Looks like the cat took the bait.” Seth muttered. Despite the speed and path of the assailant, due to Seth’s musical background, he’d gotten adjusted to little changes in sound, being trained to hear even the most precise key changes and anomalies in music, akin to that of a cat's hearing. As the attacking honed in and approached Seth he would begin to him a high note, everything around him beginning to float high into the air instantly, an upward force grabbing everything on the boat from where it stood and blasting it high up into the air. “Let’s see what these cat’s stripes look like.” Seth said before returning to his hum, rubbing his eyes as the tiredness escaped from his eyes more and more. Seth's music caused everything to float, even the assailant. It's own movements no longer in it's control, the attacker was forced to have it's identity revealed. As the figure floated it up, it would take a sudden grip upon the mast to keep itself from floating to high. There stood a marine, Sylvester, The Wild King. An oddly powerful breeze crept in through Seth's backside as the men made contact with one another, the chilling air it brought with it blowing from one side to another. Birds of Paradise flew above the ships, completely oblivious to the chaos going on below. Their feathers a Skypiean blue while their collar feathers were a sickly green. Sylvester bore a vicious face, glaring towards the birds. "Instinct, not knowing why you do something, but simply doing it. I wanna see, does a pretty boy like you have what it takes to match a beast!" Sylvester spoke, having nothing more to do but wait to see what Seth's next action was. “Remember! Every good beast had a beauty there to tame him.” Seth said, watching as the bird soared above his head, the assailant revealed, his hair wild, his spirit untamed, he was the physical representation of a beast in more ways the one, and Seth would be the one to tame him. Seth began to bellow a very deep note as soared a bit higher into the sky, just below the birds. Despite what his voice seemed to do before, nothing happened, or at least nothing visible. Seth simply floated in the air, bellowing a deep and stagnant sound, rumbling the deck of the ship with his voice as he closed his eyes for a moment, his mind focused on holding his consistent note, which he did excellently. "Beauty doesn't tame a beast! Only something as savage as itself can make the mightiest of predator release his instinctual desire." Sylvester spoke, a smile on his face. Seth seemed to ignore the breeze that blew against his body not too long ago. This wasn't something random, no, it was the product of a monster moving against the currents. A tiger of sorts, but not any tiger, a rare species that hailed from Drum Island. It's fangs and claws adapted to become strong enough to easily tear the flesh of the thick furred animals native to the island, most notably, the Lapahn. It's speed was also rather remarkable, allowing it to keep up with a Lapahn and wipe-out entire packs with medium difficulty. With the sneak attack it pulled off against Seth, the man's own gravitational pull assisting it in reaching him even with the floating he seemed to be doing. A strike from this beast would be devastating, powerful enough to easily tear deep into Seth's flesh and cause him to bleed uncontrollably. One would only hope he took the powerful breeze into account more than he had the birds. Avi and Ben "Wait for me, Benjamin!" Avery panted as he ran up the hill. "Come on Avi, someone as strong as you can't this slow," Benjamin called back. Avery reached the apex of the hill, hunched over as he collected himself. "Why do you keep calling me that, it's not my name." "Oh come on little bro, you seriously don't know nicknames are?" "Nicknames?" Benjamin's hand found its way to his face. "A nickname, a name you use to show your affection towards another person. Avery's a nice name and all, but it's a bit long. Avi just rolls off the tongue better." "Oh, so if I want to show how much I love you, I should give you a nickname too?" "Of course!" Avery smiled. "Alight, then I'll call you Benji!" Benjamin recoiled at the sound of the name. "Most people that love me just call me Ben." "Oh, I guess that works too." Benjamin sat down onto the soft grass of the hill. Avery looked at his brother and mimicked him. "It's a beautiful day today," Benjamin said, looking out to the sea. "Yeah." In the distance, he could see ships going by their small island. People rarely ever stopped by their island, simply passing them by. "Someday, I want to get a ship of my own and go on an adventure." "Really, Avi? I find that hard to believe. Wouldn't you be so lost without your big brother?" Benjamin laughed. "I can learn stuff! I'm not stupid you know!" "Relax, I'm just messing with you." His gaze returned to the sea. "Although, you've got the right idea. I'm certain it'd be nice to get off this island and head out to sea." Their serene moment was interrupted by the sound of a loud crash. The brothers' eyes moved to witness a building in the town below. Dust came from it as it collapsed. "That's the textile factory!" Avery jumped down from the hill. "Avi! Wait!" Benjamin shouted after him. "Goddammit!" He followed his younger brother. ---- "Help! Help!" A man cried from under the rubble of the destroyed building. He was gasping, sputtering for air, clawing to get out from under the debris. Benjamin ran onto the scene. "Hold on!" He grabbed onto one of the beams pinning the man. He squatted down and begin to lift. He lifted the debris just high enough for the man to climb out. "Hurry!" The man climbed out from under the rubble and ran, stumbling as he went. As soon as he was clear, Benjamin dropped the rubble. "Look out!" But it was too late. More planks fell from the collapsing roof. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact... But the impact never came. Benjamin's eyes slowly opened, and was welcomed by the sight of his brother, holding the planks over him. "Are you okay Ben?" Avery threw the roof planks away, the only sign of struggle being the dirt on his hands. The sound of clapping resounded through the town. People cheered as they looked on at the spectacle. "Let's hear it for the Henry Brothers!" Avery walked next to his brother, smiling and basking in the limelight. Benjamin seemed much more reserved. "Come on, let's get out of here." Benjamin turned to leave, pulling Avery along with him. ---- "Why'd you pull us away from everyone?" asked Avery. The two brothers had retreated into the nearby forest, walking through bushes of berries as they went deeper and deeper within. "We don't need to be celebrated like that," said Ben. "We did a good thing, nothing else to it. You shouldn't do good things just to feel gratified." "I mean, I guess, but if you're nice just because you're nice, I don't see a problem with letting people show your appreciation." Benjamin sighed. "You have a lot to learn baby brother." "I think I know enough," Avery muttered under his breath. As the two walked through the bushes, Benjamin took his time. Each thorn and bramble scraped against his skin, small trickles of blood coming from his exposed skin. It stung, but wasn't anything serious. Avery, on the other hand, simply walked straight through the bushes, the only marks appearing on him being those created from the friction. "Where are we going anyways?" asked Avery. "You'll see soon enough." It wasn't much longer before they found themselves in a clearing, a lone tree in the middle of it. It was adorned with delicious-looking fruit. Avery's mouth began to water. "Don't get too hungry," said Benjamin, "we're not here for those." He pointed at a particular fruit. It had a strange swirl design on it, much different from the others, even in color. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Avery. "Yep," answered Benjamin, "it's a Devil Fruit." "Holy crap! How long has this been here?" "I dunno. A little while I think. I found it yesterday." "And you didn't just eat it?" Benjamin began stroking his chin. "I've just been thinking about it. You can't swim after you eat one after all, and I don't know what this one does. Could just make me able to tell bad jokes for all I know." "There's no way that type of ability exists!" Avery shouted. "If you don't wanna eat it, I'll get it." He ran towards the tree, but Benjamin grabbed him by the back of the shirt. He stumbled forward from the sudden force, but managed to stop him. "Hold your horses, I'm not certain I don't want to eat it yet." "If you really wanted to eat it by now, you would've already." "Like I said, I've just been weighing my options." Benjamin and Avery glared at each other for a moment. "Rock Paper Scissors," said Avery. Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Sure." Naval Battle Arukana slammed his fist directly into a Marine who had been foolish enough to attempt to rush the sleep-deprived scientist, knocking the naval soldier off his feet and onto the ground unconscious. Snarling at the Marines who were in his path, Arukana reached into his lab coat and pulled out a high-tech pistol and aimed the weapon towards a group of Marines. Pulling the trigger, a bullet shot through the air before it expanded to reveal it was a net and tangled the Marines. Screaming in terror, they were unable to properly control their movement as they feel off the side of the ship with a loud splash. Turning to face the rest of the combatants before him, Arukana let out a huff of anger as he desired to stand beside his captain but without being able to reach his lab, there wasn't much he could do for now and he refused to go back to acting like that again. He was beyond such methods. Grunting as he forcibly slammed a marine into his comrades, Seizawa continued his vicious assault on the soldiers. Bashing, slamming and brutally beating all those who were unfortunate enough to cross his path. "They just keep popping up like Insects"! Seizawa grumbled out as he brutally broke the arm of one of the marines before shattering the jaw of another with a powerful kick. Placing his hands on the ground he absorbed the ship's material texture transforming his arms into stong wooden constructs. Swinging his arm forward causing the appendage to extend before multiple smaller wooden constructs burst from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once and clearing the immediate area. Taking this opportunity Seizawa moved towards another location to began clearing out the rest of the marines and helping out Arukana. The Broken Bond Avery panted, his body covered in scratches. Benjamin landed on the ground next to him. "You're a stubborn one. I should know that better than anyone else." "What can I say?" Avery said between gasps, "I have an iron will." Benjamin disappeared from sight. It was was Soru again. "Tekkai Kenpo "Tetsu no Dangan!" He landed a punch directly to Avery's face, but this time, Avery didn't stagger. His fist flew forward, colliding directly with Benjamin's own cheek. The two staggered backwards. Benjamin's cheek was sore. This one was stronger than the last. "Come on Ben, is that the best you've got!" He charged at Benjamin. His brother charged at Avery in kind. The collision of their arms generated a small shockwave throughout the ship. ---- "Visitors!" cried the mayor from atop his scaffold. The town began to cry out in surprise and joy. Nobody every came to visit Navis. They rushed to the makeshift docks, carrying samples of their wares. "Visitors?" said Avery, "when was the last time we had visitors?" "Before we were born, that's for sure," said Benjamin. They were stuck at the back of the crowd. They didn't have anything to sell, so they were a low priority. A group of men walked off of the gangplank of their ship. The man at the front, obviously the captain, wore an eyepatch. He turned to his crew and smiled. "This'll be easier than I thought." ---- "Are they gone?" "Be quiet." "But are they gone?" "I said shut up!" The rubble of the collapsed house was suddenly lifted into the air. In the light of the rising sun, Avery stood, tossing the lumber to the side. "Is everyone okay?" A little girl ran out of their hiding spot, embracing him. The people exiting the hole began thanking Avery as they took in the new view of their ruined town. Benjamin walked next to Avery, arms crossed, scoffing. "I hate visitors." ---- Avery stood at the dock, staring out to the sea. His eyes followed the direction the pirates had left after they had gotten everything they wanted. Benjamin walked up from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've been out here for hours. We should go home." "Home is a pile of lumber right now," Avery said. "Slip of the tongue, I meant the shelter." "I think I'm going to become a pirate." Benjamin was taken aback. He was so shocked by Avery's proclamation it took him a few moments to think of words to say. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" "I'm going to become a pirate." "...You realize that it was pirates that ransacked and destroyed our village, correct?" "I know, it's why I came to this decision." Benjamin grit his teeth. "You can't be serious." "I'm not the smartest person out there, but I'm smart enough. Our island isn't affiliated with the World Government, and even if we were, we couldn't afford the tribute. The Yonko in the New World have plenty of territory, places no one will touch because they fear the Yonko's wrath. If I become a pirate on that level, or even a few rungs below, and declare Navis my territory, no one will think about attacking this place ever again. If anything, tourism might increase." "You're insane!" "Probably." Benjamin stewed in his anger for a moment, then his lips curled into a smile. "How are you even going to become a pirate. You don't have a ship, and you certainly don't know how to sail!" "Oh, I've been studying sailing for a while, I even built my own raft. It shouldn't be too hard to sail given my Devil Fruit power." "Wait, you mean you finally figured out what it does?" "I figured out what it did when I ate it. That's how Devil Fruits work." Avery held out his finger, a small golden sphere coming out from it. "Her name is Sunshine. She can control ships." ---- The sound of the two brothers punching each other over and over again sounded more like metal clanging against metal, their bodies were so dense. Benjamin punched Avery directly in the jaw, his body skidding backwards across the ship. "I should've just let you drown on that raft of yours!" shouted Benjamin. "Which time?" Avery asked, "you saved me three times." Benjamin replied with another punch to Avery's face. The pirate staggered backwards again. "Come on, is that all you've got!" Benjamin could feel his anger rising by the second. "Soru!" He sped around Avery, punching him several times and sending him reeling once again, but he still didn't fall. "You're a big shot marine captain now and that's still all you can do?" Benjamin screamed in frustration. His little brother was getting to him again. "I'll put you in your place!" He disappeared from view. The only indication of his position were the loud booms that occurred a few seconds after he moved. "Tekkai Kenpo!" Benjamin appeared in front of Avery, dive-bombing him with a strong fist. "Kaigenrei!" Blood trickled from Avery's mouth, the impression of Benjamin's still present fist having drawn it. Yet, despite the power, the strength of the punch being the strongest one yet, Avery's gaze remained determined. Benjamin's momentary shock at his failure prevented him from pulling his arm back fast enough. Avery had already grabbed onto it, delivering crushing force. The sound of his muscles groaning as if they were bending iron. Benjamin wailed in pain. "I was hoping you'd come to your sense during our fight and stop attacking," said Avery, "remember the good times we had together, but I guess I expected too much from you." Benjamin grunted. "You mean you were holding back this entire time?" "I wouldn't exactly say that," said Avery, "I'd more so say my heart just wasn't in it at first." Avery held up his arm, his fingers outstretched in shaped in the fashion of a claw. "I'd recommend you do your best to block this one." Benjamin was nearly paralyzed by a sudden emotion. Fear. Towards his younger brother? Unthinkable! Yet, the malice he could feel from Avery was unthinkable as well. "Tekkai "Go"!" Benjamin's body hardened so much that he became a true mass of iron, incapable of moving even with his Tekkai Kenpo. There was no way that Avery could breech this defense. Avery's hand swiped across Benjamin's torso. Blood spurted from the wound as he carved out a large portion of his side. "Fusa Koro." It wasn't much longer before Benjamin began coughing up blood. He began to fall, but Avery grabbed him by the throat. "Goodbye big brother." He tossed the marine captain straight into the ocean. "Alrighty then," Avery began stretching as he walked over to the center of the ship. "Now that that's over with I can focus." His eyes seemed to glow gold. Ropes flew all around, wrapping around the arms, legs, and torsos of the marines that had boarded and tossing them into the sea. "And now that we're done with defense, let's work on offense. Sunshine! Bring out the big guns!" Some of the planks on the ship moved out of the way as a large cannon came out from the ship. "Anti-personnel laser: Engage!" A golden light glowed around the barrel of the cannon, a beam of light firing from it. The beam struck one of the ships. It exploded on impact. The cannon turned to another ship, the energy charging once again. The ships began to flee, but it was already too late for the second ship. The laser struck it, destroying the second ship. Avery laughed. "Again!" Soon, the five ships on the right flank of the ship had been turned to smoldering heaps of wood on the ocean. The cannon turned its attention to the left side. Of the five ships that been there, two had already been sunk. The remaining three retreated. His lips curled into a smile. "Can't wait to see what kind of notoriety I get after this." ---- "Avery's been having a lot of trouble getting adopted lately." Avery stopped by the door as he heard his name. It was open, just a crack. He couldn’t help but walk over to listen in. He was so nosy. One of the workers at the orphanage took a long drag on his cigarette. "I know the boy's happy here, but he could be so much happier with a new family." "Maybe we should change his name," said the other worker. "People probably don't want him because of his name." "You really think it’s that big of a deal?" "We both know that the Bridgeman household burning down was no accident." Avery's eyes widened. The first worker took another drag on his cigarette. He sighed out the smoke. "Bridgeman D. Avery. That child doesn’t deserve to be branded a devil." Crew Meeting "Alright, so, I think we took quite a few losses during that battle. Lost quite a few cannonballs, a couple of men. Aru, what's the next island we're headed to?" Kicking another Marine off of the ship with a grunt, Arukana rubbed his head in thought as he tried to recall the island they were heading to. A moment went by before he snapped his finger as the name came back to him like a sledgehammer to the face. "I think it was called Cairo Island, Avery." "Cairo, huh?" Avery stroked his chin. "I've heard interesting things about that place. Sounds like the perfect place for us to restock!" Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays